1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic peroxide compositions and their use in the polymerization of monomers and comonomers. More particularly, the invention relates to co-initiator compositions which combine an alpha halo substituted diacyl peroxide with a coperoxide.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various co-initiator compositions have been employed for initiating polymerization of monomers such as vinyl chloride. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,867 and 3,420,807 disclose co-initiator systems containing peresters and diacyl peroxides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,282 and its Re. 25,763 disclose the use of a combination of dialkyl peroxy dicarbonate with lauroyl peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,255 discloses a co-catalyst system of tertiary alkyl peresters with acetyl cyclohexyl sulfonyl peroxide (ACSP).
Alpha halo substituted asymmetrical diacyl peroxides (AHSADP) of the type used in the present co-initiator system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,681, but not in a coinitiator system.
Acyl peroxy carbonic esters of the type utilized herein as coperoxides with AHSADP are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,232, 3,652,524, 3,736,344 and 3,108,093, but not in a co-initiator system.